


Food Fight!

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 'Hartwin popcorn fight with their children' It's just the one child, actually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight!

Harry had to admit, it was hard to maintain ones dignity when you had confectionary in your hair, but given that he had just walked in on his husband and daughter having a food fight in the living room, he felt he was owed a bit of leeway.

“Do I even want to know what’s going on in here?”

“Papa, Daddy started it!” Lee puffed up her little chest. “We was just watchin’ a movie and then he put popcorn in my hair and I needed to get revenge!”

“You’ve built two separate forts out of the furniture. Darlings…”

“Look, Harry, it was just a bit of fun, yeah?” Eggsy was giving him sad eyes, his default defense mechanism. Too bad for Harry that they nearly always worked, dammit. “No harm done. All we gotta do is shove the furniture back where it goes and sweep up the shi- stuff all over. Easy.”

He could feel himself actually cave in when Lee joined her father in staring at him with unfairly beautiful eyes. “I’ll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need me. But if this mess isn’t tidied away by the time I’m finished then neither of you will be getting dessert.”

He walked away to sounds of mad scrabbling and giggles. It was lovely to be home again. Even if he did have to spend a few minutes in front of the microwave, making sure he’d gotten all the food out of his hair.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot imagine Harry Hart tossing hand fulls of popcorn at another human being so he got to be Captain Buzzkill today


End file.
